Afterlife
La timeline parallela, è una versione della timeline del 2004 nella quale l'Isola è sommersa nell'oceano e il volo Oceanic 815 non vi si schianta. E' stato teorizzato che questa timeline sia una diretta conseguenza del reset, come ipotizzato da Daniel Faraday. Se l'ipotesi è corretta, la creazione di questa timeline non ha interferito con la timeline da cui è stata creata, e con la quale ha numerose differenze. Inoltre, questo farebbe dedurre che le due timeline abbiano in comune diversi eventi, almeno fino (e inclusi) quelli gli eventi de . Eventi della timeline parallela, 2004 Sull'aereo Nella timeline parallela, l'Isola è sommersa nell'oceano. Di conseguenza, Desmond Hume non è mai arrivato sull'isola, e quindi non ha mai smesso di premere il pulsante della stazione Cigno, facendo così precipitare il volo 815 sull'isola. Per i passeggeri del volo 815 ci sono alcune differenze nel loro passato rispetto alla timeline precedentemente mostrata nella seria. Boone non ha avuto successo nel persuadere sua sorella, Shannon a ritornare a Los Angeles con lui. Hurley, sempre vincitore della lotteria, non si ritiene sfortunato a causa dei numeri. Kate, provando ad uccidere il suo patrigno, ha invece ucciso uno dei suoi dipendenti. I capelli di Charlie sono decisamente più corti. Appena il volo 815 sorvola l'isola, l'assistente di volo Cindy Chandler offre a Jack Shephard un solo drink, anziché due come nella timeline originale. Jack sembra molto ansioso quando l'aereo incontra la turbolenza, ma viene confortato da Rose, finché il pericolo non è scampato. Il marito di Rose, Bernard, ritorna dal bagno della sezione di coda, dicendo che la turbolenza l'ha quasi ucciso. Jack stesso va alla toilet, trovandosi uno strano ematoma sul collo, che sembra non aver mai visto prima. Lo sfiora con un fazzoletto, e poi torna al suo posto. Con sua sorpresa, al suo ritorno, Desmond Hume è seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla sua. Jack sembra vagamente riconoscerlo, ma Desmond comunque non pare avere nessun ricordo di Jack, lamentandosi solamente di chi russava dall'altra parte dell'aereo, che l'ha indotto a spostarsi. Nel frattempo, John Locke si presenta a Boone, e i due cominciano a discutere del perché si trovino sull'aereo. Locke dice a Boone della sua escursione nell'entroterra australiano, mentendo. Boone è molto colpito dall'esperienza raccontata da John, e i due continuano a parlare. Cindy Chandler chiede se tra i passeggeri ci siano dottori, e alla chiamata risponde, ovviamente, Jack. Viene portato vicino alla sezione frontale dell'aereo, dove nella toilet sembra che ci sia un passeggero privo di sensi. Allora Sayid aiuta ad aprire la porta, buttandola giù con un calcio, e vediamo che il passeggero è Charlie. L'uomo si trova in stato di incoscienza e non respira. L'assistente di volo chiede a di aiutarlo a riprendersi, e lui riesce a farlo respirare di nuovo, rimuovendo un sacchetto di eroina e era rimasto incastrato nella gola di Charlie. All'atterraggio a Los Angeles Charlie viene arrestato, e scortato dalla polizia fuori dall'aereo. I bagagli di Charlie includevano la sua chitarra, che, nella timeline originale era stata invece messa nella stiva. All'aereoporto di Los Angeles Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 lands in Los Angeles with all passengers alive. At Customs, Jack Shepard is told by a staff member that his father's body didn't arrive, and the staff in fact do not know where it is. While waiting at the airport Lost and Found and calling his mother to postpone the funeral, which was to be two hours after he landed. he meets John Locke, who is bound in a wheelchair and is missing a case full of knives. When Jack asks him about what happened (referencing Locke's paralysis), Locke simply replies that he has a condition that was irreversible. Before Locke leaves, Jack gives him his card, saying nothing is irreversible and willing to consult Locke anytime, free of charge. While their bags are being inspected in Customs, Jin-Soo Kwon is questioned about what business he is in. Not understanding English ("No English"), he hands a letter to the customs personnel, but the letter only explains that the watch he is carrying is a business gift but does not answer what the agent wanted to know. In Korean Jin asks if they can "continue on their way" but the agent searches his suitcase and finds a bag of money, the purpose of which is unknown. He is then taken into custody, not being able to account for the money that was not declared in his baggage. Sun appears not to know about the money or speak English, although she may be lying. Sun-Hwa Kwon is being called by her maiden name, Ms. Paik, which may mean the two are not married. Kate Austen gets Edward Mars to bring her to the female restroom. In the stalls, Kate attempts to unlock her cuffs using a pen. When the Marshal realizes he calls time up, so Kate kicks the door open, knocking out her escort and taking his weapon before escaping. Kate gets aboard an elevator, able to avoid security guards inside the elevator with the help of James "Sawyer" Ford. After getting out, she goes through a code activated staff door and escapes to a taxi stop. While waiting for a taxi just behind Hurley, Edward Mars spots her and she hijacks a taxi, holding the driver gunpoint, with Claire Littleton onboard. Quello che fa Kate The taxi driver escapes and Kate leaves Claire at the side of the road. Kate goes to a mechanic, pays for her cuffs to be removed and changes clothes. She goes back to Claire and takes her to the the home of Lindsey Baskum who is due to adopt Claire's baby. The woman has been left by her husband and will no longer adopt the child. Claire suffers contractions and Kate takes her to the Angel of Mercy Hospital where Claire is admitted. Kate seeks out a Doctor and finds Dr Ethan Goodspeed who attends to Claire. As Claire is not ready to have the baby (Aaron), the Doctor agrees to administer drugs to delay the birth. Detective Rasmussen attends seeking Kate but Claire claims not to know where she is. Kate leaves after Claire indicates her trust in Kate's word and gives her a credit card. Il sostituto deals with what happens to Locke after he gets off the plane. He is still with, and engaged to, Helen, and appears to have a vastly different outlook on life than he did in the original timeline. He does not believe in destiny or miracles, but still maintains a "Don't tell me what I can't do" attitude. By passing reference, we learn that he has at the very least, a mutual relationship with his father, and he even has a picture of him at the desk of his box factory job, a job he is fired from by Randy, for not attending any of his appointments in Australia. He runs into Hurley, who owns the box factory, amongst other things. Hugo refers Locke to a temp agency he also owns, where he runs into both the Fortune Teller from the original timeline, and Rose, who gives him a new job as a substitute teacher. At the school, Locke runs into Ben, with whom he shakes hands. Il faro This episode focuses on Jack. Jack returns home from work and begins changing his clothes. He notices an appendectomy scar that he does not seem to remember. He talks to his mother, Margo, on the phone, who is worried about finding Christian's body. Jack tells her the airlines think it is in Berlin. Jack asks his mother about the scar, and she tells him he had his appendix out when he was 7 or 8. Jack seems to only vaguely remember this. He then sees the clock and rushes out the door. He goes to St. Mary's Academy to pick up his teenage son, David. He apologizes for being late, but David mostly ignores him. Back at his house, Jack tries to talk to David, but the boy ignores him again and walks away. When Jack persists, David says that they see each other once and month and that they should just "get through it." Jack takes a call from Margo, who needs him to come look for Christian's will with her. He does, leaving David at home. The two converse and eventually find Christian's will. Margo reads it and asks Jack if he has ever heard of someone named Claire Littleton. The question is never answered on screen. Jack returns home with pizza to find the house empty. He frantically looks for his son, calling his cell phone over and over. He finally drives to David's mother's house and goes to David's bedroom. He listens to a message and finds out that David is at an audition at a local conservatory. Jack goes there and listens proudly to his son play the piano. As he turns to leave, he is greeted by a boy who turns out to be Dogen's son. Dogen tells Jack that his son has a gift and that Jack should take care of him. Later, Jack greets David outside the conservatory. David admits he made his mother promise not to tell Jack about him playing the piano. He says that Jack was "so into it" when he was little and that he didn't tell him about the audition because he didn't want Jack to see him fail. Jack is saddened, realizing he has made his son feel the way his father made him feel. Jack tells David that he loves him and that in his eyes, he David can never fail. The two return home to have pizza. Tramonto Questo è un episodio Sayid-centrico. Sayid va a trovare il fratello Omer, che scopriamo essere sposato con Nadia (sebbene Sayid provi ancora qualcosa per lei, e porti ancora con sé la sua fotografia). Sayid lavora come traduttore per una multinazionale che produce olio. Omer è un uomo d'affari nel settore del lavaggio a secco, ed ha chiesto soldi per la sua attività ad un usuraio per aprire un nuovo negozio. Adesso quest'usuraio sta cercando di estorcergli denaro in più. Facendo riferimento al passato di Sayid nella Guardia Repubblicana, Omer gli chiede di "convincere queste persone a lasciarlo in pace", ma Sayid si rifiuta, dicendo di non essere più "quel tipo d'uomo". Il giorno dopo, Omer è attaccato e colpito, presumibilmente dagli uomini di questo strozzino. Sayid e Nadia vanno a trovarlo all'Ospedale St. Sebastian. Dopo aver scoperto che Omer ha un polmone perforato e si trova in condizioni critiche, Sayid decide di scoprire che è il responsabile, ma Nadia lo convince a tornare a casa e prendersi momentaneamente lui cura dei bambini. Quella sera, Nadia chiede a Sayid per quale motivo ha incoraggiato la sua relazione col fratello fino al matrimonio, quando, evidentemente, prova ancora qualcosa per lei. Lui le risponde semplicemente che non la merita. Il giorno seguente, dopo aver accompagnato al bus per la scuola i nipotini, viene avvicinato da Omar. Implicitamente l'uomo minaccia i nipoti, nel caso in cui Sayid non l'avesse seguito, ed allora l'iracheno acconsente ad incontrare il capo, che si rivela essere Martin Keamy, l'estorsore di suo fratello. Keamy sta cucinando delle uova nella cucina di un ristorante. All'inizio scherza con Sayid, ma dopo aver negato di aver mandato lui Omer in ospedale, Sayid attacca Omar, prendendo la sua pistola, e usandolo come scudo umano, mentre l'altro scagnozzo di Keamy gli sparava. Uccide anche l'altro uomo e Keamy. Sentendo dei rumori provenire dalla cella frigorifera, scopre un uomo legato lì dentro su una sedia, che si rivela essere Jin. Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Cronologia